1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool box, more particularly to a tool box with lateral sides for holding plates bearing marks, such as trademarks or labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tool box 1 comprises a base part 101 and a cover part 102 hinged to the base part 101. The base part 101 and the cover part 102 have longitudinal sides 1011, 1021 that are hinged to each other. The cover part 102 is movable to closed and open positions relative to the base part 101. The cover part 102 has a top surface 1022 formed with a trademark 103 in order to enable consumers to recognize the manufacturer of the tool box 1.
In shops and stores, tool boxes 1 are usually stacked one over the other, as shown in FIG. 2, to save space. However, when the stack is above eye level, the consumers cannot see the trademark 103. Furthermore, if the trademark 103 is printed permanently on the cover part 102 of the conventional tool box 1, once the manufacturer decides to change the trademark 103, the conventional tool box 1 has to be replaced totally.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a tool box with lateral sides for holding marked plates in order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, a tool box of the present invention comprises a case body and two side plates. The case body includes a base part and a cover part having longitudinal sides that are hinged to each other, and opposite lateral sides that extend transversely of the longitudinal sides. The lateral sides of the base part and the cover part have substantially U-shaped peripheral flanges which respectively extend along the peripheries of the lateral sides to confine cavity halves and which project along directions parallel to the longitudinal sides. The cavity halves are capable of complementing each other when the cover part closes the base part. Each of the peripheral flanges of one of the base part and the cover part has opposite sides formed with first engagement portions. Each of the side plates has a lower portion and an upper portion opposite to the lower portion. A second engagement portion is formed on the lower portion, and engages releasably a corresponding one of the first engagement portions. The side plates further have outer surfaces adapted to be provided with marks. The lower portion is retained in a corresponding one of the cavity halves of the base part. The upper portion is retained in a corresponding one of the cavity halves of the cover part. The peripheral flanges respectively have outer end faces outwardly of the cavities. Stop members project from the peripheral flanges adjacent to the end faces.